


Cornfield Trail Laps

by seacavegoblin



Series: twink line xc!au feat. a heavy dose of internalized homophobia [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Gentle Sex, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slurs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacavegoblin/pseuds/seacavegoblin
Summary: Changkyun's family moved to a rural town the summer before his senior year of high school. Between the stifling heat, Sunday church, and infinitely extending cornfields, he began to carve a place for himself on the cross country team. However, an intimate relationship between two of his teammates makes Changkyun confront parts of himself he's been concealing with confusion and shame for his entire life.





	Cornfield Trail Laps

**Author's Note:**

> All named characters are over the age of 18. 
> 
> cw: homophobia, internalized homophobia

Changkyun's feet beat against the dirt path at a steady rhythm as he ran. Sweat dripped from his brow onto his eyelashes, and he wiped roughly at his eyes with the back of his wrist.

The late afternoon sun beat down on the dark rounds of his shoulders, nose, knees, and anywhere that stuck out from the natural shadows of his body. His thighs ached and his chest heaved roughly as he worked to keep pace and breathe through the hot, soup-thick air.

Up in the distance, a soft peal of laughter rang over the ambient hum of the insects. He raised his eyes just in time to glimpse Hyungwon's lanky figure shove one of their teammates, limbs sprawling, into the cornfields. There was a rustle and crack at the impact, and a screamed threat rang out from the dent in the line of stalks as Hyungwon sprinted away.

Summer.

∗

"How's your first meet?" Kihyun asked as they strolled back to the lockers. The team leader was small, clean-looking, and well-practiced. He evidently took his role seriously too.

"Good," Changkyun heaved. He was still short on breath, his lungs struggling to acclimate to the humidity. The wet heat of the air made it feel like being steamed, and his body felt heavy and sluggish. "The heat's gonna take some getting used to," he admitted.

"Not for much longer," Kihyun grinned. August was ending.

The football field came into view as they came around a bend in the trail. The football players were out practicing too, doing push-ups in haphazard formation. Changkyun watched as they labored under the sun in the heavy padding of their uniforms, and felt grateful for the small inseam of the cross country team's running shorts. He watched lazily as they continued to walk, the chatter of the teammates in front of them blurring into white noise. After a couple minutes, Kihyun cleared his throat awkwardly, finding the silence between them uncomfortable, and Changkyun turned his attention back to the leader.

"It probably feels kinda weird joining a new team in your senior year," Kihyun offered. "Probably seems like the whole teammate dynamic's already set. Bet you miss your old team, too."

Changkyun nodded. This felt more forced than the silence had. He didn't want to think about his old high school and all his friends right now -- he especially didn't want to set a precedent for being sensitive and emotional in front of the whole team. So he just nodded and turned his attention back to the football players, needing something to occupy his mind that wasn't the toothy smile of his old coach or the smell of the woods behind his old house.

"I just want you to know we're happy you moved here," Kihyun continued. "Everyone's excited to get to know you."

"Ah, thanks," Changkyun responded, unsure of what else to say, wanting the conversation to end. Kihyun gratefully seemed to pick up on his reluctance, and quieted down again.

The football players were finishing the exercise and getting back onto their feet. Changkyun recognized Hyunwoo and maybe Hoseok from math class. There were so many new names to keep track of. Hyunwoo glanced up at the passing cross country team as he stood up, his neck and the muscles of his arms shining with sweat.

Shame suddenly rolled up Changkyun's body, hot and constricting. He felt exposed in his small running shorts that bared the length of his thighs, and small and feminine in comparison to Hyunwoo's bulky figure. Changkyun immediately jerked his head away to stare at the shoes of whoever was walking in front of him.

 _It's fine, calm down. You don't dress like this normally, we're all athletes,_ Changkyun scolded himself. The image of Hyunwoo's soft, shaggy hair and parted lips burned behind his eyes.

∗

Changkyun stared at the word "faggot" carved small onto his locker. Lord knows how many years that'd been there. Likely a decade at least, based on the rusted color of the exposed metal letters. It had been the only locker in the alcove left available, offering the slimmest illusion of privacy compared those in direct sight of the door. Changkyun spun the dial and the door popped open with a tug.

 

* * *

 

Changkyun was slowly acclimating. A few weeks in, and he finally had a grip on all of his teammate's names and a read on their personalities. Most were kind and friendly, but he got along best with the other seniors on the team.

Kihyun was clean and responsible. He was a straight-A student and practiced classical piano on weekends, and that trained skill for regiment came out in his running. He wasn't very fast, but he was steady and consistent, setting the pace for the group as a whole. He was sharp-faced and deeply handsome, too; Changkyun had a hard time looking away from the jut of his cheekbones or the line of his brow whenever he finished speaking.

Hyungwon, in the other hand, was lanky and sarcastic. His long limbs and light frame made him a great sprinter, but his pacing was erratic over long distances. He didn't take jokes well and was quick to snap back or offer a swift kick to whatever body part was most immediately accessible, but the others teased him the most relentlessly, seeming to enjoy riling him up just for the reaction.

Then there was Jooheon and Minhyuk. Jooheon was soft and sweet, and Minhyuk was bright and biting-confident. The two were best friends and often stuck near each other's side on the trail, but were both friendly and easy to get along with. They seemed to almost set the mood of the team from day-to-day, their bright playfulness or more serious disciplined demeanor influencing the energy of the whole practice. They were the emotional focal points that the team gravitated around.

Changkyun was comfortable with the closeness of his old track team: pats on the back, high fives, playful shoves, even the occasional slap on the ass in encouragement. But Jooheon and Minhyuk were a little different from the years of familiarity.

∗

The white activity bus bumped and jostled along the broken road, and Changkyun watched the bounce of the hair on the back of Minhyuk's head as the bus rose and fell.

"Potholes so big you could take a bath in 'em," someone griped from behind. Laughter dispersed through the bus, and Changkyun glanced out the window at the miles of unending fields. Excitement curled in his chest -- the field trip to the lake would be a welcome change of scenery.

Jooheon lounged in the seat in front of him, a leg thrown casually over Minhyuk's lap. His head leaned back against the seat, eyes closed but mouth twitching occasionally in a smile as everyone chattered around him. Minhyuk was engaged in a particularly animated argument with Hyungwon, another row ahead, about the identity of the mystery prankster who'd gained school-wide fame for pissing in the cafeteria ice machine the week before.

"I'm telling you, one of the cafeteria ladies was definitely slighted," Hyungwon explained, shaking his head in disagreement. "Kihyun's got too much to lose. He wouldn't risk an expulsion showing up on his college admissions."

"No!" Minhyuk countered back, full of enthusiasm. "That's the whole appeal, he gets off on the thrill of the risk!"

"Shut _up_ ," Kihyun groaned from several seats over.

Suddenly a particularly strong bump had them flying out of their seats. Changkyun's body slid up against the window, and Jooheon went tumbling fully into Minhyuk's lap.

"Oh, soft," Jooheon joked, curling up against Minhyuk's chest to continue resting. Minhyuk barked out a laugh and shoved him off, hard, and Jooheon landed on his ass in the aisle. Changkyun and the others sitting nearby laughed at the slapstick display, and Jooheon got up and settled back into his seat. When he sat back down, Minhyuk's hand darted up to smooth over the back of Jooheon's hair, brief and affectionate.

It was a natural gesture of apology. They were friends. But something felt off, and Changkyun's stomach churned in discomfort.

 

* * *

 

Their first race of the season was in late September.

The heat had finally started to die down, and Changkyun's times had been improving. There was a touch of crispness to the air in the mornings. He felt it when he woke up at sunrise on Sunday mornings to run before church. He loved the relief of chilled air entering his nose, filling his chest, and cooling him from the inside out. He loved sprinting, feeling the stretch and power behind his legs as he flew as fast as he could, testing the limits of his muscles by the burn in his thighs instead of getting held back by his lungs. The ache of loneliness from missing his old friends didn't tug as quite as strongly behind his eyes.

But with autumn came the typical rounds of seasonal illnesses, and their team wasn't spared. Minhyuk got hit with strong chest cold the week before the race. He was usually their fastest, lean and sinewy and quick, but by the day of the competition, he was pale, snotty, and could barely get out a word without triggering a coughing fit. That didn't stop him from showing up to the starting line, though, in uniform and ready to run.

"Swear 'm fine," Minhyuk gurgled, trying not to cough as Kihyun pinned him down.

"15 years from now when you have a family and kids, remember to thank me for intervening in this premeditated suicide attempt," Kihyun growled back.

"Kids're overrated," Minhyuk grumbled from the ground, but finally resigned to his fate, agreeing to Kihyun's terms of his conditional release and making his way back to the crowd of friends and family.

Changkyun continued to stretch with the rest of the team near the starting line, shoving down nervous feelings he hadn't grappled with since he'd first started racing.

 _It doesn't matter,_ Changkyun reassured himself as he stretched his calves. He mindlessly stared at the way Hyungwon's tank slid up to expose his hipbone when he stretched his arm over his head. _It's a layover year, nothing counts. There's no reason to be nervous._ His senior year on the track team wasn't going to have the same prestige he'd expected when he started cross country as a freshman. He wasn't with the team he'd trained with for three years -- there weren't emotional stakes to his performance like there would have been if he were back home.

But Changkyun was still jittery and anxious in a way he couldn't tamp down. Even if he wasn't invested in this team's numbers in the same way, even if he couldn't recite three years of their wins and losses, couldn't point to any given teammate and know how much they'd improved from their first year, which injuries they'd struggled with, who'd nearly quit and been dragged back out of love for the team and dedication to the sport, he still wanted to do well. He itched under his skin with the need to prove himself. He was too quiet to be a bright mood-setter on the team, and too withdrawn to make immediate deep friends. But as long as he could be fast, he could find a way to belong.

So, when the starting whistle blew, Changkyun went fast. He flew across the trail. Miles passed in minutes, and he lead the pack with ease through the points in the course where he would typically start to slow from exhaustion. The longer he stayed at the front and the better he realized he was doing, the more energized he became, his success propelling him even faster.

Before he knew it, Changkyun was back near the start of the loop, and he was still leading the race. He spotted his mom ahead at the sidelines, chatting with some family from the other school, but as soon as she noticed they were arriving back and spotted her son, she began cheering him on. With a final burst of energy, he sprinted across the finish line in first place.

Changkyun fell to a walk and the miles began to catch up to him, his knees starting to jellify, but the adrenaline rush of the finish coursed through his body in waves, holding him upright as he staggered over to his mom.

"I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed, enveloping him in a huge hug. Changkyun grinned into her shoulder, dizzy with hypotheticals. Indulgent scenarios coursed through his mind of becoming known as the new ace of the team, being congratulated by classmates he'd never met, winning an athletic scholarship, and being revered by his teammates. He pulled back from his mother to watch his other teammates finish, gradually grounding his thoughts by the second, but still glowing happy and confident.

He hadn't missed much in the few seconds -- two members of the other team had finished, and Jooheon was crossing over the finish line. But instead of falling to a walk, Jooheon kept sprinting toward the edge of the crowd. That's where Minhyuk was waiting, grinning broad from ear-to-ear as Jooheon dashed straight into his arms. The momentum lifted him up, and they nearly fell to the ground, but Minhyuk steadied his footing enough that they stayed upright, laughing and exhilarated. Jooheon breathed heavy from exertion, glistening with sweat but grinning through it all, and Minhyuk mirrored his exuberant expression on his snotty, pallid face.

"That's their star runner," Changkyun heard his mother explain to the parents she'd been chatting with earlier. "He had to sit out their first big race of his final year, bless his poor heart," and they tittered about what a supportive and encouraging environment the team must have.

Changkyun's warm feeling sank down and dripped out through his toes, falling further the longer Jooheon's arm remained draped close across Minhyuk's broad shoulders. His stomach churned tightly at the sight. His eyes darted to his mom and the parents she was chatting with, nervous for them to notice and comment on the same discomfort the two were creating. Changkyun felt deeply uneasy.

 

* * *

 

Changkyun squinted at the equation on the board. He thought calculus was supposed to be universal, not change from school to school.

He turned in his seat to ask Jooheon a question, but the desk behind him was empty. It had been a week since the race, so Minhyuk's cold must have finally caught up to him.

He turned back around and sighed, looking down at his notebook, unfortunately sparse, then glanced ahead at the desk diagonal to his. Hoseok was mumbling something to Hyunwoo, who grinned back, evidently in on a joke. His eyes looked soft and friendly when they crinkled at the corners in a smile. Hyunwoo turned back to his notes and continued writing, the muscles in his arms flexing subtly as he shifted his hands. Changkyun looked back down at his own notebook.

∗

Jooheon tripped at practice. He fell, scraping his knees and palms. Barely broke the skin.

Changkyun had been surprised when he showed up for the meet that afternoon, since he'd been missing from class. Jooheon didn't acknowledge the absence, though, and didn't appear sick either. Something was off, the whole team could feel it, but nobody was willing to acknowledge it outright. Minhyuk had a nervous energy about him too, and the two weren't playfully hanging off each other as usual.

When they ran laps around the cornfield trail that day, Jooheon broke apart from the rest to run on his own. A clearly distracted Minhyuk followed, keeping pace with Changkyun about 30 yards behind Jooheon. Changkyun had been trying to make stifled conversation when Jooheon had lost his footing over a branch.

Minhyuk practically squawked in shock, and the two sprinted over to help pull Jooheon back up gently to his feet.

"I'm okay, just a scrape," Jooheon reassured them he brushed himself off. Nodding, Changkyun moved to continue running and give Jooheon space. But Minhyuk wasn't dong the same, fussing over him and refusing to accept he wasn't injured.

"Minhyuk. I'm fine," Jooheon reiterated, holding his hands up to show. Exhaustion leaked into his tone.

"Fine? There's blood!" Minhyuk yelped. "If you don't sterilize it, you'll get an infection! Do you want to lose your fucking _hand_ , Jooheon?"

Changkyun shifted his weight from foot to foot. It felt impolite to stare at them, but just as uncomfortable to look away at the ground or the field as their argument escalated. Jooheon's voice was starting to quaver in his responses.

Annoyance started to build alongside Changkyun's anxiety. Why wouldn't Jooheon just brush Minhyuk off? Why did he let him keep arguing? It was just a scrape -- they were all men here. Why was Minhyuk pushing it so hard anyway?

Just then, Kihyun came up on them around the bend. His eyes quickly darted over the three of them, evaluating the situation, but he made a moment of eye contact with Changkyun and didn't slow his pace, moving to pass them. Changkyun took that as an invitation to remove himself from the situation. Leaving the two to bicker, he broke into a jog and matched pace with Kihyun.

After a few minutes, once they were out of hearing range, Changkyun spoke up. "Why's he care so much about a small cut?" he bit out. Frustration bubbled in his stomach.

"Leave it," Kihyun snapped in response, his dark brows knitting together. Changkyun clammed up, not expecting his harsh tone. But Kihyun didn't offer anything more, so they ran in silence for several minutes. Frustrated and still not understanding, Changkyun broke ahead at a faster pace.

∗

Changkyun was the first back to the locker rooms. Or, the third. He swung the door open brash and quick and saw Jooheon and Minhyuk sitting on the bench together.

Jooheon was cross-legged, sitting sideways on the bench. A couple of band-aids were criss-crossed over his knees and palms, and a small tube of first-aid cream was uncapped next to them.

Minhyuk's frame was angled into Jooheon's space. One of his hands was resting on Jooheon's thigh, near his bandaged knee. His other hand was cupped softly around Jooheon's cheek, ear slotted between long, slender fingers. Jooheon's eyes were closed, his entire upper body leaning into the touch, and Minhyuk's face was drawn and sad.

In the moment the door swung open, the two instinctively jolted back from each other. Jooheon kept his head hanging down to his chest, but Minhyuk turned toward Changkyun with one of those fake, practiced smiles that didn't touch his eyes. As though this was all totally normal.

"Hey, did y'all finish up?" Minhyuk's voice strained with forced cheerfulness.

The pang of a sudden stomachache struck Changkyun in the gut. He didn't acknowledge the two of them, and stalked over to his locker.

∗

Jooheon's car had been vandalized the previous night, Changkyun later found out. One of his tires had been punctured, and "PEDO" had been keyed into the passenger-side door.

Jooheon disappeared from school and cross country practice for a week. When he came back, they pretended nothing had happened. Nobody knew how to acknowledge it.

 

* * *

 

"Why are you so touchy with Jooheon?" Changkyun braved the question in November. He and Minhyuk were jogging alongside each other.

The question had been simmering in his head all semester, and had intensified to a burning obsession after Jooheon's absence. He knew they were best friends, and best friends were naturally more familiar with one another. But those two were different. More intimate. It was so easy for others to get the wrong idea, Changkyun wasn't even sure if they were aware.

Changkyun continued. "It makes everyone think you're a faggot."

Minhyuk stiffened, then laughed. It was instinctual and forced, not a pleasant sound. Changkyun hadn't been joking, but he didn't say anything. They kept running, and after a few moments, Minhyuk broke ahead to go at a faster pace, leaving Changkyun behind. He didn't glance back.

Cold embarrassment welled up from Changkyun's gut. He'd messed something up -- he wasn't really sure how or why -- but he intrinsically understood that Minhyuk was angry. Cold.

∗

The school was nearly empty. Changkyun sat on the dirt under the bleachers, head in his hands, trying to parse the slush of shame and embarrassment swirling in his chest, scolding himself for fucking up one of the few friendships he'd been starting to develop. _I shouldn't have said anything, I should have just left it alone._

The sun had started to set, and Changkyun's stomach growled from hunger. Sighing, he picked himself off the ground and paced back to the locker room, frustration and regret and the sound of Minhyuk's uncomfortable laugh continuing to loop through his mind.

He made it to his locker in a haze, but just as he'd turned the dial to get it open, the faint sound of Minhyuk's laughter filtered in faintly from outdoors

 _Fuck_. Changkyun really, really didn't want to run into Minhyuk. The sound of his voice grew louder, and Jooheon's lower tones became audible as well as they approached the locker room. Changkyun especially didn't want to run into Minhyuk and Jooheon together. There was no way Jooheon didn't already know what he'd said, and he probably already hated Changkyun for it too. He couldn't do it, he couldn't face them right now. Anxiety overpowering his other possibilities, and with no path to a discrete exit, Changkyun scrambled into his own locker and shut the door behind him, heart thrumming rapidly in his ears as the voices approached.

Changkyun looked out through the metal lattice of the locker as the locker room door swung open and shut. Jooheon and Minhyuk rounded the corner into the little alcove out of sight of the entrance, even though their lockers were on the other side of the wall.

"I'll check," Minhyuk offered quietly, then disappeared around the corner. Changkyun could hear him walking around past the showers and toilets before circling back to where Jooheon was waiting, stepping up confidently into his personal space with a conspiratorial smile.

He draped his arms softly around Jooheon's shoulders and leaned in to whisper soft and low into his ear. The words were too quiet for Changkyun to make out, but Jooheon closed his eyes and let his shoulders relax as Minhyuk continued to speak to him.

After a moment, Minhyuk pulled back. Jooheon's hands came to rest around Minhyuk's waist and he gently pulled them closer, hips brushing and legs slotting together. Minhyuk smiled sweetly and darted a quick, soft peck on the tip of Jooheon's nose. The tenderness of the action made him flush red, but he grinned back, signaling a go-ahead, and Minhyuk immediately dove back to kiss him deep and proper.

Warmth and relaxation radiated from Jooheon as Minhyuk licked deep into his mouth, his muscles slowly unclenching. Minhyuk tangled his fingers in the shaggy hair near the nape of Jooheon's neck, pulling him in deeper as his lips slid soft and slick against the other man's. Jooheon never grew tired of the way Minhyuk kissed him, soft and sweet at first, but sharper and dirtier as he went. It made him feel both treasured and irresistible.

Signaling his enjoyment, Jooheon moved his arms to wrap tightly around Minhyuk's back, pressing every possible inch of his warm, lithe body tightly against his own in a tight embrace. He pressed an open palm against the curve of Minhyuk's upper back, thumb tracing circles over the bone of his shoulder blade. Minhyuk breathed a sigh into his mouth in response, and melted further against him.

Minhyuk ran his tongue along the inside line of Jooheon's teeth, then pulled back to tug at Jooheon's plush lower lip with his own. Jooheon understood what he wanted, but was determined to tease it out of him.

Moving a hand down to Minhyuk's thigh, Jooheon pulled his leg up around his waist, foot resting on the bench beside them. The angle caused Minhyuk's crotch to drag against Jooheon's hipbone, giving him access to rock against the juncture of pelvis. Minhyuk broke their kiss and tossed his head back as he began slowly rocking his hips, the shift in intensity overwhelming. Seeing his opening, Jooheon ducked down to bite and suck harshly at the length of Minhyuk's neck. The action elicited a small keen of pleasure, breathy and high pitched. Minhyuk loved having his neck played with, and he loved being treated tenderly with just a hint of roughness.

Jooheon moved to the center of Minhyuk's neck, where he licked heavily up against his Adam's apple. Minhyuk swallowed instinctively, and the cartilage bobbed up and back down his neck. Jooheon pressed his lips against the bump in his neck and sucked the skin strongly against his teeth. Feeling the pressure so close to his windpipe, having Jooheon play so harshly with such a vital and sensitive area, made Minhyuk gasp with pleasure and rock his hips stronger against Jooheon.

Moving away from his neck, Jooheon pulled him back into a deep kiss, tongue slipping easily between pliant, welcoming lips. He rubbed his hand along Minhyuk's thigh as they kissed, then gently hooked his hand under Minhyuk's knee and helped settle his leg back on the ground.

Minhyuk pulled back from their kiss, lips swollen and red. He gave a sweet smile and combed his fingers affectionately through Jooheon's hair, while Jooheon smiled back at him through hazy eyes.

Minhyuk paused, bringing his hand down to rest against Jooheon's jawline, thumb brushing across his cheekbone in a question. Answering the nonverbal cue, Jooheon leaned in to press his lips against Minhyuk's one more time, gentle and lingering, before sinking down to his knees.

One of Minhyuk's hands returned to card gently through Jooheon's hair, occasionally wrapping around to stroke at the shell of his ear or along his cheekbone with his thumb. Having his face caressed made Jooheon deeply tender -- he thrived on constant affirmations of affection, and it made him feel loved and accepted as a full person while he and Minhyuk were caught up in the mechanics of any specific body part. It helped combat the anxiety over feeling used or consumed that tended to wash over him at inopportune times.

While one of Minhyuk's hands worked through Jooheon's hair, the other clasped around Jooheon's wrist, which was in the process of pulling Minhyuk's running shorts down his thighs. His dick sprang up hard and leaking when Jooheon freed it from the elastic waistband of the shorts.

Minhyuk's cock was long and slender. At the moment, the head was flushed red and slick with precum, aching from the stimulation. It was a really pretty dick, curving slightly to the left.

Jooheon wrapped his hand around the base, then looked up at Minhyuk through his lashes as he brought the head slowly to his closed mouth. He rubbed the wet tip across his lips, swiping back and forth several times to tease, then parted them just barely to press against the opening of his lips. Jooheon licked a few quick strips over the slit, then sucked the whole head into his mouth.

Minhyuk's fingers curled around a fistful of hair in delight, dick leaping and throbbing in the wet heat of Jooheon's mouth as he pampered the sensitive head, fist stroking over what was left exposed.

Satisfied with his reaction, Jooheon turned his gaze back down. He pulled off Minhyuk's cock to lick a long, fat stripe from the base up to the underside of the crown, where he paused to press the mushroom head into his mouth before sinking down the length. He began to suck and bob gently up and down what fit comfortably along his tongue.

"So good, baby," Minhyuk groaned. "You make me feel so good."

Jooheon hummed, appreciating the praise, causing Minhyuk's hips to buck forward slightly.

"Can you take me deeper, baby?" Minhyuk requested. Jooheon obliged, relaxing his throat and sinking own as far as he could. His chin brushed up against Minhyuk's balls briefly, but he couldn't hold the position for long and rose back up. Minhyuk breathed out shakily, a breathy whine curling in the back of his throat as Jooheon sucked him back down again to the base.

Three more bobs down with Minhyuk's cockhead dragging along the soft, tight walls of Jooheon's throat, and his grip was tightening strongly around his wrist, fingernails digging in. Jooheon squeezed Minhyuk's hip gently in response, pulling back to suckle on the tip for a brief moment. When he sunk back down again, Minhyuk's hips buck harshly forward, involuntary, and he came hard down the back of Jooheon's throat with a quiet whine.

"Jooheonie," he whispered, orgasm-heady, as the other man pulled off his softening length. Jooheon stood up and tucked Minhyuk back into his shorts, pulling him back into closer embrace, and Minhyuk leaned in to kiss him soft and wet. He could taste a hint of his own cum on Jooheon's lips.

Minhyuk slid a hand down into the waistband of Jooheon's shorts and stroked him in a lazy rhythm as they kissed. Jooheon didn't last much longer before he came with a low, harsh breath, spilling sticky ropes over Minhyuk's long fingers.

Minhyuk brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked off the cum, maintaining eye contact for the show. When he finished, Minhyuk leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love how you taste, baby. So sweet, just for me," he whispered softly.

"I love you," Jooheon responded.

They held each other softly for a few moments, then pulled back to slowly collect their bags. They left the locker room together, Jooheon pulling out his keys to drive Minhyuk home.

Changkyun heard the door of the locker room swing open and shut. Everything was silent for a minute.

Then he began to cry. A mix of fear and relief washed over him -- he had no idea it could be like this. What it actually meant to be gay. What it meant for him. He felt deeply overwhelmed.

He felt intrusive and guilty, too, for being witness to something so intimate. He had no idea it could be like this.

 

* * *

 

Changkyun walked past the football team on his way back to the locker room, the cold November air turning his nose and cheeks red despite the heat radiating from his body from the run.

Hyunwoo glanced up from his sprawled position on the grass at the same time as Changkyun looked over at him, and they made eye contact. Hyunwoo slowly smiled at him, inviting, and Changkyun didn't look away.

His heart thrummed rapidly in his ears.


End file.
